Gate: Thus The Atomic A4 Fought There
by BigBadAud666
Summary: A Gate opens up in Times Square, right in the middle of a war-torn world and a war-torn America. Having suffered nearly 3 decades of war, the American people will not stand for it. They will have revenge, nuclear or not. (This story was adopted from "Lighting guy with cancer")
1. Timeline

1942: Hitler declines Mussolini's request for reinforcements, and thus the front on Africa was lost. The troops that would've gone to the African front was instead deployed on the eastern front, and Stalingrad was taken by the Germans. This was a huge blow to the Russians, and their morale dipped.

1942: Stalin was found dead in his room, he had drunk himself to death. Russia was taken over by the Germans later that same year.

1943: Winston Churchill and other important British leaders prepare an escape route to America as the destruction of London was now inevitable. London was then bombed and destroyed using conventional bombs and some eyewitnesses say that the new bombs the Germans dropped released a "highly corrosive substance" that melts skin, unprotected wood, and destroys gas masks.

The escape to America by the surviving British leaders was successful members surviving the trip, as a decoy led the germans into a wild goose chase.

1944: The manhattan project is rushed in fearing that the Germans would've completed the bomb first. Japan was instead firebombed and the emperor was killed during an attack on Tokyo. People say that the sun has crashed into the land of the rising sun, as pillars of smoke and flames rise from the tops of Japanese cities. This act is still questioned to this day, as it has condemned millions of Japanese citizens to their deaths in a fiery hellscape.

1945: A strange new crystal was discovered in a mine in [Redacted]. It apparently instantly recharged a miner's flashlight when he tapped on the crystal. Samples of the crystal were moved to the newly constructed research facility "Site-76" for further research. Over 1 Trillion dollars was poured into the project

Australia was secretly taken over by the Japanese in a series of surprise attacks, and their communications were severed with the rest of the world, but no one really cared, as they had a much bigger problem in hand. This would be the last major Japanese act in the war.

1946: Hitler turns on Mussolini, quickly taking over the country and their factories. The reason for this betrayal was that Hitler felt that he was a liability.

1947: German spies managed to get their hands on blueprints to build the now outdated atomic bomb, and the blueprints were safely transported back to German territory. Upon finding out, the U.S. Launched multiple Nuclear ICBMS at German strategic points, including research facilities, military outposts, and populated cities. This turned out to be largely successful, as the nuclear blast reached a secret German research facility was mass-producing Atomic bombs. This was a massive arrogant mistake made by Hitler, and he purposely built the nuclear silos right next to berlin to give his citizens a morale boost

The resulting explosion killed everything and everyone in a wide radius, Everyone residing in berlin was killed and Berlin is now a radioactive crater, with the nuclear fallout reaching as far as the mainland of Finland.

The German regime thus fell as Hitler was reduced to ashes in berlin.

1948: The cease of communication from Australia has worried many, and they decided to send a small ship to investigate. To their horror, Australia now flies the Japanese flag and opened fire on the small American ship, sinking them. A direct assault and invasion would be too costly, as there are already protests in the U.S. Mainland over food shortages. This is also the year where the Nexus Corporation was founded, which is a private military and research corporation, sometimes working directly alongside the military.

What follows was the California incident, some think it's a direct attack by the Japanese or an inside job done by the newly formed CIA, but a missile that came from the general direction of Australia detonated near the city of Sydney, killing hundreds.

This gave an excuse to the American populace to launch nuclear armageddon over Australia, Destroying the country completely and reducing it to a wasteland. This action clearly shows that fatigue of the United States. Little effort was put in about where to launch the nukes, and basically, all the people residing in or near Australia was killed, and the leaders of the world just wanted to get it over with, as the war was heavily damaging the economy and their own health.

1948 - 1990: The rebuilding area begins, as billions and trillions were poured into rebuilding efforts. London was restored in 20 years, Paris in 40, Moscow in 24 and Berlin… Let's not talk about berlin. The war is also officially concluded in 1950, as remaining pockets of Nazi survivors were found and stamped out.

2000: The world is recovering slowly from the war, with 215 million dead. The crystals found in Californa in 1945 proved to be extremely useful for nuclear fusion, as it provided more power and was safer then conventual material used for nuclear fusion. Experimental laser and plasma weaponry are being developed, with laser weapons expected to be headed to the standard foot soldier in 2068. Plasma and railgun tech is still in heavy development, with the smallest railgun being as big as a school bus, and the smallest plasma launched being the size of a 5 story building on its side. For now, laser weaponry is reserved for special units.

It should also be noted that nexus corporation also has access to these product's as their help is invaluable to the research projects.

2010: The twin tower attack sparked another war, and suicide bombers and hijacked planes did a massive attack in New York City, bring the mighty towers down and killing hundreds. It is also questionable if this was an inside job, but to the average person, the attack was done by a terrorist group called ISIS, which conveniently resides on large oil fields in the middle east.

2012: The war is going smoothly for the US, however a recent leadership change in the terrorist organization brought new changes, making ISIS a more competent force.

2013: The night scandal of 2013, which was the assignations of many former special operatives in 1 night, and the cover-up was setting fire to each other buildings and the buildings around them to prevent attention.

2013: ISIS won a decisive victory against the Americans in an oilfield, where an ISIS operative set fire to the oil field, burning everyone still there, killing thousands of American soldiers and the loss os one large oil field.

In retaliation, the US carpet-bombed each city they thought has connections with ISIS, killing important terrorist figures but also killing and injuring hundreds of civilians.

2014: The war ended when the terrorist leader, was assassinated by a spec ops group. ISIS, now leaderless, fell into several states fighting each other for control.

2015: US mop up attempts proved successful as the last pocket of terrorists was wiped out and peace finally settled in the world.

2015 - 2035: peaceful times, recent advances in medical technology allowed for nanobots to quickly repair damaged tissue. However, it's expensive and only for Military usage. It's said that it could repair a knife slash in a few seconds. The railgun is now small and practical enough to be pointed on a mobile platform, it still requires an ungodly amount of energy to operate. Experimental robots are deployed in the army, wielding miniguns and rocket launchers. They're still too expensive to replace soldiers entirely.

The first public fusion reactor is built in 2034, providing cities with power. F

2036: TALOS, a terrorist organization that basically popped out of nowhere began attacking cities around the world, with a mysterious end goal. They had an interest in capturing new york city and other weird regions in new york.

2037: The army robots mid-battle turned in their creators, and it's suspected that TALOS converted them.

2039: An EMP bomb is dropped on the supposed TALOS HQ, which is somewhere in the rocky mountains. This was successful as all TALOS forces stopped and the robots automatically powered down and self-destructed. A raid done on the TALOS HQ provided some extremely useful information, including a heavily encrypted file, which is being sent to site-76 for decoding.

2040: The remaining TALOS forces were stamped out and the organization is officially declared dead.

2041: The decoding of the TALOS file took a while, but it has finally been cracked. It says something about a new type of harmless radiation that travels as fast as gamma particles, which they've detected large amounts os in New York, a city that they were really interested in. THey same something about a portal appearing soon which could potentially lead to another world, ripe for conquest. The information is kept strictly secret. They've also discovered logos of the Nexus corporation. Which researchers just said was a coincidence. Their age-old research and military partner couldn't be hiding something from them, could they?

When approached, The leader of Nexus Corporation completely denied any connection with TALOS.

2042: The GATE opens in the middle of manhattan


	2. Chapter 1

Date: 2042

Location: New York City

Time: 2:43 PM  
Status: Green

"Today is a good day." thought many. There were sales, the birth of a newborn, a man won the lottery, people were visiting relatives, all the usual happy crap. Except when suddenly in a "blinding flash," A medieval gate appeared out of nowhere in the middle of manhattan. People of course stopped and looked, stopped their cars, and were marveling at the structure. It wasn't long before the police were called and they arrived on site.

"What the fuck is that thing?" One observer said

"It looks like a gate," Another one said

"Maybe it's a prop for some movie?"

"You idiot, why would a movie studio place their prop in the middle of the busy street?"

"Like that one time whe-"

His sentence was interrupted by a large roar, which had come through the Gate. However, people still weren't that scared. Jumpscare Movie Studios had done this shit multiple times in public areas. However they were government-approved, and they didn't see any people with big cameras nearby, and the fact that it had appeared out of nowhere really tilted people the fuck off.

"What if some dinosaur and dragon came through the thing and ate us all?" someone from the crowd asked

"This was met with laughs and people just brushed it off, but his theory ran like poison through the bystanders, when it was confirmed the hard way. A huge dragon flew out of the gate right into and hit an officer right in the chest. The dragon then picked the officer up and ate him whole.

"IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING DEMON!" Some guy in the crowd yelled, which fueled the frenzy even more. Everyone ran for their lives, pushing through anyone in their way. Officers, Men, Women, Children, The elderly, No one was spared from the horde of people screaming and running Upon closer inspection, there's a man riding on the dragon's back. He yelled something in an unknown language towards the gate.

That's when an army of men wearing metal armor riding horses carrying an unknown flag brandishing metal swords and spears, Along with some weird creatures including one that can only be described as a cross between a pig and a man. Without warning, they started attacking and smashing everything in sight. Men's heads were cut off, Women were attacked and raped on the street, alter to be sent to cages after the men have had their fun. Children were murdered in many gruesome ways I won't bother naming, and in general, caused havoc and chaos in the city.

They tore down multiple statues, including a statue of the Nexus Corporation logo. Keep this in mind, It will be important later.

Enter in, Our main protagonist. 

Mark was having a bad day. His first stop is somewhere in times square, where he is supposed to meet another Agent to talk about his next mission, he rarely gets time to rest anymore, because life as a veteran Nexus Operative is hard. However ever since he got accepting into the program 18 years ago, his life turned from having to fend off the other boys on the streets to being respected and feared throughout the entire world.

His day sucked because his train stopped at a random station. If just stopped, with basically no explanation. The conductor just said that there were some compilations and then everyone should remain in their seats until the NYPD said that it was safe to continue. This calmed most of the civilians, however, it just worried Mark more. Why would the NYPD stop them unless it was something serious?

He then heard a vibration and a familiar "Ding" of his PDA whenever he received orders from his superiors. He took it out and his eyes grew wide as he read the contents.

There is an attack on New York City. The protection of this city is invaluable to find the [Data Redacted] and it's your current quest to prevent the capture of this city into enemy hands. Civilian lives are of low priority, however, it'll probably boost our public image a whole lot. However the protection of the city is more important, work with the local law enforcement in the city to ensure the city's safe. Good Luck Operative

-Gary

What. The. Absolute. Flying. Fuck.

Date: 2042

Location: New York City

Time: 3:21 PM  
Status: Code Red

Mark has his Auto-Pistol in hand as he races down the street. All around him people are running in the opposite direction, some even screaming at him to run the opposite direction, but he just ignores them. The city must be protected at all costs. Finally, he reaches the small defensive line the police and SWAT teams have set up.

An officer then shouts at him "You! What are you doing here! This is a restricted area! And Also how the fuck did you get a military-grade weapon!

Mark has heard this line many times before, and responds with "I'm with Nice Empires Corp! I'm here to help you defend!"

"What the fuck?" The officer responds

"Nice Empires Corp… NE Corp… Oh," Realisation dawns on the officer's face as he's currently talking to an elite and mythical Nexus Corp Operative. The officer couldn't seem to form any more words and just stood there staring at him with mouth slightly open and wide-eyed.

"Shut your mouth or you might take an arrow to the throat like the other guy!" Another officer yelled at the first one quickly shut his mouth. Mark looked a few yards away and quickly saw what he was talking about. An officer with an arrow through his mouth was propped up against the wall, motionless. Apparently he had been shouting orders to his comrades when he got super unlucky and took an arrow through the mouth.

"Shut your goddamned mouth, John! Apparently high command said that there's another horde of roman wannabes coming towards our way! About 2 Thousand!" A Swat Officer yelled

"WHAT?! 2 THOUSAND? How are we supposed to defend against that!" The first officer, who's now known as John, yelled.

Their nice talk was interrupted rudely when loud tubas rang across the city, and soon calvary was seen charging towards them, spears at the ready. They quickly cocked their guns and pointed them at the charging horsed, and shots rang out throughout the afternoon.

10 Minutes Later

"Ha! Got another one! Can you beat that big boy?" An officer taunted mark. As they were basically having a shooting competition, as a bunch of charging men in heavy armor and marching turned out to be much less of a threat and easy targets for the police. However still with hundreds of their comrades dead, they still looked confident, which can only mean tow things "These guys are either stupid and arrogant as fuck or they have a hidden ace up their sleeves. Well, metal sleeves." Mark commented.

Sadly, their second theory was proven when suddenly, a small purple dragon showed up dramatically by shoving itself and it's rider through a small partially destroyed building, and eating a poor officer the was closest to it while it's rider impaled another with his spear.

"OH SHIT" Yelled someone. The dragon toppled over a van and crushed it, it's occupants obviously dead with blood flowing out from the cracks

"Fucking Retreat!" Yelled the highest commanding officer, which was a lieutenant, as the captain got a spear to the chest.

However this was one of the last organized bastions in the city, and as his orders stated, he must not let the city fall into an unknown enemy's hands. With no remaining targets left to eat, the dragon then turned its attention to the mark.

He quickly pointed his gun at the dragon's weak spot, it's eyes. He screamed internally as the dragon charged him. Thinking quickly he dodged out of its way, grabbed a bloody knife that someone must've left behind, and threw it at the dragon's general direction.

A roar was all he needed to know that he must've hit something important, and when he looked back he saw the knife sticking out of the dragon's left eye, it's rider yelling something in an unknown language as he struggled to regain control of his mount.

"Haha! Suck a dick big boy!" He yelled at it, as he ran as fast as his legs carried him in the opposite direction. The dragon roared again, obviously not happy with the insult and the knife. He jumped into a nearby building right as the dragon crashed into it, throwing its rider into the building and stunning it momentarily.

Using the opportunity, Mark reached for it's back and pulled out an extra 'heavy mag' and shoved it into the chamber. And cocked it. The dragon, recovered from its stunned state, searched around for its prey. Its rider slowly got up and observed his surroundings for a moment before tossing away his trashed spear and pulled out his spare sword, and searched for the otherworlder that had disrespected him and his wyvern. And suddenly, he heard a loud BANG. And then there was none

Intermission lol

He finally got that annoying ass dragon rider guy with a bullet through that head. However, he failed to account for was the dragon. It turned its big scaly ass head towards the sound, and growled and it headed slowly towards its prey.

Mark turned the lept out of hiding, pointed his gun at the dragon, and loaded 9 shots into the dragon's head. Most of them bounced off harmlessly onto the floor, however, 2 lucky shots hit the dragon's snout and the other one into its other good eye. It roared and charged blindly at where. Mark was presumed to be. All out of ammo and being backed into an alleyway, he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. His life moments flashed by him, and he was so deeply focused that he failed to notice the loud BANG and a thud.

He stood there still thinking about life's choices and his death when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey dumbass, are you just going to keep standing there or are you going to get your ass together?" A familiar voice asked.

Mark opened his eyes and he was astounded with what he saw. "Will? Where the fuck have you been for the past 3 months!?" Mark said.

"Oh you know, missions and all that shit. I even heard that they faked my death and said that I was incinerated to prevent them from searching for my corpse." Will replied.

Will was one of his squadmates while raiding terrorist bases a few years back.

"Well it's good to have you back will"

"Same with you Mark"

Will then shouldered his .50 Cal Anti-MAterial rifle and pulled out two rifles and threw one to Mark. "Ready to clean up this mess?" He asked

"You bet your ass I am" Mark replied.

Intermission number 2 lol

Date: 2042

Location: New York City

Time: 4:20 PM (lol)  
Status: Code orange

The city was quickly reinforced by Multiple divisions of the United States Army and a Nexus Corporation MTF Unit. Nexus Corporation sent in a group because they were just upset that one of their statues were torn down by the 'savages' The leading advance force of the 'savages' was quickly destroyed with mechs and brute force, and the rest ran away to their last remaining stronghold.

'Savage' Point Of View

"FUCK!" yelled the legate as reports of his mighty army getting crushed by the savages came rolling in. There were reports about metal elephants that can blast fire and explosions upon their forces. Metal-man golems that are impervious to attack, flying carriages that spew invisible arrows that leave huge holes in soldiers, and the enemy army who had magic black sticks that also blew holes in their soldiers.

He had been warned by that pussy, Count Formal, who had warned him about the impending dangers as he observed that the force that they had just overwhelmed was just their law enforcement and their army was just right around the corner. He scoffed at this and called him a pussy, couldn't that blind old fool see the riches around him? The silk and alien clothes from pillaged shops. The coins, and most importantly, the slaves. Normally, slaves would sell for around 100 silver coins depending on the quality and race, and maybe a few gold coins for a young virgin girl.

However, to capture otherworldly women and children would surely bring him hundreds of gold coins, and he had ordered his men to capture as many children and women as possible, and now he had around 300 captured slaves.

As more reports came rolling in, the realization that they couldn't win was evident, and the legate gave the order to quickly pack up and to get the merchandise safely to Falmart. His plans were quickly shattered then suddenly he heard shouts of "OH SHIT, FLYING CARRIAGES!"

"QUICK, RU-" His sentence was cut short by gunfire as they were all quickly and brutally gunned down.

IN the ensuing chaos, They were attacked on two sides, causing destruction and death throughout the camp.

"Quick! Protect the slav-" The legate was interrupted as he got bonked over the head with a baseball bat. His assailant picked him up and made his way out of the camp, which was quite easy considering as the soldiers were too busy being confused to notice. Now completely leaderless and being attacked on two sides by what seemed to be gods on earth, they panicked and ran towards the gate, and those unlucky to be left in the back were either gunned down or rendered unconscious via poison-tipped darts. One of them happened to be count formal and some of his personal guards.

The assailants turned out to be the Nexus Mtf, City Slickers. Which quickly freed the captured pedestrians and gaining a lot of positive reputation for themselves.

2 Hours Later 

The chaos in the city has died down a bit. However, the damage has already been done, a thousand dead, dozens more missing, fires ran rampant, and many civilians died unattended on the blood-stained streets. Finally, almost 5 hours after the event happened, People all around the world got to hear about the terrible fate that has happened to new york.

"Good afternoon everyone! This is Amy from Fox news, live on the streets. Apparently 5 hours ago, New York City has been the victim of a terrible terrorist attack, with thousands dead and hundreds missing! Fires run rampant as the fire department struggles to put them out. The city is also terribly short on medical supplies, and it's estimated that a total of 3 thousand people have died today! Not including the still-unidentified attackers!"

"However further examination on the attackers suggests that they might be some ancient civilization from across that Gate that had just appeared at around 2:00 PM! This is from their metal armor, swords, spears, horses, and a flag scarily familiar to the ancient Romans! Their army also includes a variety of fantasy monsters, such as dragons, pig creatures, and others which can only be identified as trolls, and ogres from a WOW fan!" (World of Warcraft)

"This is it for now and remember, this is Amy from fox news, stay tuned for the next updat-"

The person watching sighed as he turned off the television. He then turned to the other men in the table and then said. "Well gentlemen, phase 1 of the plan is complete," he said, lighting up a cigarette.

Then another person asked, "wait, what even WAS phase 1?"

The first person responded with "It was to boost our reputation. Anymore hate and the company might get shut down, no matter what the government tries to do or how many more strings we could pull. "Which was why I quickly organized for MTF PI-1 to quickly rescue the slaves before they could transport anymore to the other side and to do it quicker than the military.

"Also, have a look at this," the big television behind them flickered to life as a slideshow started. "Our partners, [Data Redacted] has said that they detected a strong presence of a new type of harmless radiation." and they predicted that it would be overburdened sometime this year. And it did. And oh boy what a surprise it was."

"This new type of radiation moves almost at the speed of light, moving so fast that it bends reality around it. And the heavy presence eventually overwhelmed our world's reality and tore a hole in space-time, essentially creating a wormhole. Basically, it made a gate to another world."

"Amazing, and to think that the military didn't pick up on the shit quicker, I wonder how [Data Redacted] managed to detect that though." said another person

"I know, but the important thing was that they did, and this provides a huge opportunity for us. We could test our new weapons without being shit on by other countries, and in a world where we couldn't lose them to the enemy! This is also a good place to test our new kinetic shielding prototype, which the old version was so big that it needed a whole nuclear reactor to work, and a large-sized fort to actually place the room down."

"This will require a huge effort of lying, backstabbing, and pulling strings to be able to access, but I think with enough persuasion, we could potentially have our own forces enter the Gate."

"I'll get to work on that right away," said someone else across the table. He stood up and left the room.

"Well gentlemen, if that lazy bastard [Data Redacted] could pull it off, we could enter a world of fantasy that we could never experience in a million lifetimes."

And here it is, chapter 1 remastered. Please pm me any mistakes and I only accept constructive criticism. 

Special thanks to LightningGuyWithCancer for making this story possible

Special thanks to PWOFalcon for motivating me to write (kinda)


	3. Chapter 2

Location: [Classified]

Time: Classified

"Are you really sure you want to test the XM-4 BattleMech prototype on what's basically primates, sir?" Asked a Nexus Engineer.

"Yes, I'm sure. We don't have to worry about it getting lost or destroyed by the natives, they probably don't even know what gunpowder is!" Replied a dark figure. "Press the order through for 300 prototypes built and I want 40 of them to be station in the new world."

"300!? But sir! Those would cost more than the United States military budget for 5 years combined!"

"Push. It. Through"

The engineer gulped "yes sir…"

Location: Somewhere in Staten Island

Time: Classified

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A man screamed while another person tore all his fingernails off, blood was everywhere. "One last time," said the torturer. "Tell me everything you know" He said in a metallic and unnatural voice.

"Go to hell vile demon!" Yelled the Imperial soldier, and he spat in his face. The torturer, angry, pushed a big red button called "Gas" and a sickly green Gas began spilling from the vents in the ceiling, however, he made no move to get out of the airtight chamber.

He watched as the imperial soldier began coughing up blood and pieces of his lungs and he pressed the button again, and the gas stopped. The imperial soldier was dying in front of him, drawing in his last breaths through his barely functioning Lungs.

The torturer walked out of the chamber and said to the people sitting at the console "bring me another one, the legate this time. These fucks aren't going to give up anything if I don't begin to do it the hard way."

"Yes Major" replied a scientist.

Soon, a guard pushed the angry and yelling legate into the room and closed the door.

"LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I WILL HAVE YOU ALL EXCUTE-" He was interrupted when the Major punched him in the stomach, and the legate doubled back, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.

He looked up and saw the dead soldier strapped onto the chair. His eyes widened as the Major pushed the corpse off the chair and forced the legate into the chair, not bothering to wipe the still-warm blood off the seat.

"Now listen here you little bitch, tell me absolutely EVERYTHING and maybe you won't end up like that guy over there, " he said, pointing to the carcass on the floor.

"I'm not giving you shit demon!" The legate then spat in his face, like the last guy.

Completely disgusted with having two people spit on his expensive translator gear, he grabbed both the legate's ears and twisted, hard. He screamed and overwhelming pain slammed into him and he gasped for breath when the major finally let go. He had been taught how to inflict painful but not-lethal injuries.

"I swear. I will gouge out your eyeball and feed it to a dog, you only need 1 eye to see." The Major threatened as he pulled out what appeared to be a ice cream scoop with sharpened edges.

The legate's eyes widened "PLEASE PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" The major smiled, finally. Someone had broke under the pressure and was going to give him some sweet info.

2 Hours Later

He says that they have around 300000 soldiers after the attack. Apparently they had sent 50000 men over here to attack us.

"Alright thanks, sir, the General will be really happy to finally get something useful out of one of these guys. The guys have cleaned up the room and you're ready for your next… ah… session."

"Ight, thanks, Garry."

The Major walked into the room, with an important-looking person strapped to the metal chair, and his eyes were fearful because he knows what's gonna happen, either by the screams or the faint smell of blood still in the air.

"Now listen, I'm in a good mood after my last victim told me everything and more I want to know, just tell me what you know and maybe I'll spare your life," said the Major.

"You look important, what region or city do you come from, and what is your name?" Asked the Major.

"M-my name is c-count formal, leader of the formal clan, I come from the city of Italica, but please, whatever you do, don't hurt my precious Myui, she's soo young! Please!"

Now, this was interesting. "And where exactly is Italica?"

"It's the largest settlement closest to Alnus hill, but again I beg of you, don't hurt myui, please! She's only 11 years old!"

Hmmm, this could work out in their favor "how bout we make a little deal, count?" Asked the Major

"A… Deal?" Questioned the Count

"Yes, a deal. In exchange, if handing your city over to us, we won't burn it down to the ground!"

"Yes! Yes! Anything! Where are the papers?"

"Wait… you're willing to betray your empire as easily as that?!"

"Believe me, I have no love for the empire. I only sent soldiers over because the emperor demands it."

Just like ancient times, do or die. "Now, we don't have any papers at the moment, but I assure you, we'll draft one up quickly, in about a day. But I warn you, if your city attacks first, then we'll burn the city to the ground."

The count gulped, he didn't dare question his threat.

Location: Other side of the Gate

Time: Unknown

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?! The legate is probably dead, only about 4 men returned, and they told us that they were destroyed in an hour! How are we supposed to repel these demons!?"

"I don't know sir, but the smartest option is probably to retreat, we're no match for these demons at our current numbers, we should wait for renfor-"

"Are you a coward?! If we let these Demons take Alnus, then we'll be regarded as traitors and cowards! We must stand our ground! How many men and heavy siege weapons do we have?"

"We have about 20000 Legionaries and 5000 Archers, also we have 200 Siege weapons, however only 30 are functioning. The others were disassembled in order to fit them through the gate. If we hurry, then we could get more of them assembled…"

"There is no time! Our scouts report hearing sounds coming from the gate getting louder and louder! Who knows what they will bring across the gate! Set up our catapults at the back, and have them load grapeshot."

"Grapeshot?! They will mow down the enemy AND our own!"

"You blind fool, the catapults will cause enough of a distraction for us to escape, I've heard the stories from the survivors, and I'm not dumb enough to risk my life for some few extra coin in my pockets. We will escape to the capital and make the excuse that they have overrun our positions."

"Great plan sir! But, how would we know when they will come?"

"The survivors have reported that it's currently daytime on the other side of that gate, we can assume that they will take at least 1 day to prepare their armies and cross. Prepare our horses, I don't want to get caught with my pants down. Have our men set up defensive positions, just enough to make it seem we at least did something."

"Yes sir."

Location: New York City

Status: Yellow

It was complete chaos in New York City. Multiple fires spread through the city and the moans of dying men could be heard throughout the city. Dangerously low on actual medical supplies, the wounded were giving a label, determining if they would service or not. The ones who will soon die are given a cigarette or a bottle of beer, and propped up against a wall.

The ones who could be saved got treated with what little medical supplies were left. Meanwhile, the army is actively searching for remaining imperials, kicking over bodies and dragging them into vans to an unknown fate. Eventually, the chaos slowly died down, as the fires got put out andthe wounded were tended to. However you might ask, what happened to the surviving imperial who weren't taken in for questioning?

BattleLog:

12909 Civilians dead

102 Civilians missing

1908 Police Dead

98 Soldiers dead

Imperial Casualties:

57749 Dead

12099 Unknown humanoids Dead

Result: Costly American Victory

Location: New York City

Yankee Stadium

Time: Classified

"Hey watch it you Demo-"

BANG

The imperial soldier fell down, dead, with blood and brain matter splatter on the ground.

"Alright, right now, all of you are prisoners of the US of A! Here are some rules!

Number one, Questions are bad. Number two! Don't talk back or you'll die! Number three! Don't piss me off or else you'll die! And number four, don't call us "Demons" or else you'll end up like that guy!" He said, gesturing to the dead body on the ground.

"I am a noble of the Valerii family! I demand better treatment!"

Bang!

The noble fell down dead, and the other nobles who wanted to protest quickly shut themselves up, not wanting to die.

"Alright, into the vans with all of ya- wait" The Lieutenant stopped and listened to his radio. He looked grim, but then slowly smiled. "Alight you fuckers, new orders from the Top brass themselves, line up against the wall."

The prisoners slowly lined up against the wall, and America publicly committed a war crime for the first time in centuries.

Location: Bunker under the White House

Time: [REDACTED]

"The plans are being finalized, Mr. president. Nexus has asked us access for free reign to design a forward operating base in the special region, should we grant the access to them?"

"Of course, they have some of the Best damn engineers I know! With their new construction mechs, the base should be done in no time." Replied President Andrew.

"How many men have fallen during the attack?" Asked the president.

"We don't know yet sir, the numbers just keep going up. We have a rough estimate of 8000 civilians dead and 100 missing, possible taken as slaves."

"How many men have we already mobilized?"

"Half the country is ready for war, sir."

"This is my fault, if I didn't ignore the email regarding the gate, then this shut wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Mr. president, this isn't your fault. Most of us didn't believe it at first until the calls and video evidence came. None of us could've predicted this."

"And you're telling me that we didn't see this coming while Nexus has already mobilized 3 Rapid Response Teams 3 hours prior to the incident?!"

"They have access to some information that even we don't have, sir. Maybe it's that new form of radiation we discovered a few years back?"

"I don't know, but if they know something we don't, then I tend to squeeze something out of them. I'm tired of being left in the dark, I have the most powerful position in the world dammit! I'll make sure to squeeze them, and squeeze them dry, I will."

Location: [REDACTED]

Time: [REDACTED]

"Well gentlemen, we have done it. We have officially gotten access to the gate when the president publicly announces that soldiers will be crossing over the other gate in order to destroy this 'Sanderan Empire'. I have taken the time to draft the plans for a forward operating base the moment we secure a sizable piece of land. The Army has given us free will of designing the base however we want." Someone said, as he tossed the files across the glass table.

"What's this? You plan to bring over 3 tons of nuclear material? Even for a fusion reactor, this is way too much, you must have something else planned for this excess nuclear fuel."

"Indeed I have, very good observation, [REDACTED], I plan to build 5 nuclear silos the moment we are finished with the base. If we somehow lose this war due to some unknown factor, then we shall bring the new world down with us."

Yay


End file.
